


Awake

by TheLifeOfEmm



Series: Some Compelling Reason [4]
Category: Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Fanart, Hurt/Comfort, Javert is asleep, M/M, Or Is he?, Valjean is concerned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 19:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18483256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLifeOfEmm/pseuds/TheLifeOfEmm
Summary: When he came to again, he was lying on his back on the soft surface of a bed or a cot, his arms free of the manacles and resting at his sides, only dully sore now save for his abraded wrists. A warm, calloused hand cradled his cheek, and a cool cloth swept across his brow. For a moment, he turned his face into that hand, enjoying the touch...Art for Akatonbo's A Soft Place to Land





	Awake

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Soft Place to Land](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18482722) by [akatonbo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akatonbo/pseuds/akatonbo). 



> Art spawned fic spawned art, and this is where I ended up as I still get accustomed to my new drawing tablet. Naturally, I needed to break it in by drawing as much Valvert as humanly possible. Follow the link to read Aka's work which inspired this, and also the backstory for how this whole mini exchange (remix?) precipitated itself.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/163232043@N02/47618863811/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
